Rhianna Altayre
Rhianna is a typical fringer and mercenary, quite often being considered as rude and uncivilized by coreworlders - just like many spacers from the Outer Rim. Over the years, she has earned herself a living through various odd jobs, some more legal than others. She was also part of the mercenary group Jade Falcons, and through them, partook in the forming of the Smuggler's Alliance which performed a series of guerilla strikes against imperial targets after the third death star was constructed. Appearance She stands somewhat taller than the average of most female humans, though the larger members of Infinity's crew still tower her by a good margin. Some might consider her attractive - if that certain someone would be attracted to females who looked quite able to tear out their arm and beat them to death with it. Her constant workout is apparent, and where other women offer soft female curves, Rhianna is of an athlethic, muscled build, courtesy of a life where there was no room for weakness. She keeps her hair fairly short, but doesn't bother with elaborate care, leaving it rather wild at times. Personality Biography Rhiannas earliest memories start deep within the spice mines of Kessel, and of her parents death during a prison riot. A gloom fate awaited the helpless girl, until a prisoner by the name of Fer'ren Mal stumbled across her, and took it upon himself to raise her, and to this day he thinks he did a pretty good job. When Moruth Doole took control in 4 ABY, the two of them managed to escape Kessel onboard a fleeing cargo ship, and then jumped ship again at Nar Shaddaa. Nar Shaddaa Fer'ren was able to appropriate a small workshop on the Smuggler's Moon, and young Rhianna was still mostly busy lending him a hand or two. She tried for a job of her own from the very beginning; growing up in Kessels spice mines had taught her much about fending for herself. She earned credits in many different ways, some menial work, errands, some heavy lifting. The latter led to more opportunities as part of a freighter crew after some time. The cargoship frequently returned to Nar Shaddaa, and just as frequently Rhianna checked on Fer'ren, still unwilling to stray away from him for too long. During a pirate raid on her ship, which the crew held up long enough for help to arrive, she tasted the life of a mercenary for the first time - a profession she would follow for some years to come. Jade Falcons Their help arrived in form of the Jade Falcons, a loose band of mercenaries without much in the way of formal organisation. They consisted mostly of single ships or small groups, none larger than a corvette or a freighter turned carrier. Still, their numbers allowed them to take on jobs none of them could have gotten on their own. They were recruiting, and Rhianna was quickly quite eager for the opportunity. She even rose to some position of influence among the planetside parts of the Falcons, going as far as representing the group within the Smuggler's Alliance, and took part in several guerilla strikes against Damascus' empire. However, it was not to last. When Rhianna returned to Nar Shaddaa to visit Fer'ren, she found him attacked by thugs. Though the two of them were able to deal with it, they had to flee the Smuggler's Moon to avoid retaliation from the now deceased thugs' masters: the Hutts. Infinity More to come... Skills & Abilities Growing up a slave in the spice mines is no easy task, and even with Fer'ren's help Rhianna wouldn't have survived on weakness. Constant beatings from her imperial slavers and infighting among the miners have made her literally tough as nails, and some of her opponents had to learn the hard way that this girl was both willing and able to fight like a cornered krayt dragon. She is no martial arts specialist, despite a thing or two she learned from other slaves and fellow mercenaries. Still, she has acquired a brutally effective style of brawling, fighting without hesitation and employing every dirty trick she can get a hold of. Collateral damage seems the norm whenever she gets into a fight, and apart from bones or similar body parts, furniture often suffers quite heavily. She has also turned into a decent marksman, though she favours weapons bearing descriptors like "Heavy", "Assault", "Strike" or simply explosives - again seeing no reason to resort to less than a maximum potential of damage. She is simply unwilling to rob herself of any possible advantage. Rhianna has some basic mechanical and piloting skills, most of which she picked up from Wrench, though she thinks the exercise rather dull most of the time. Equipment Category:CharactersCategory:Darkheyr